


Dean's Choice

by SupernaturalDestiel_TFW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Sorry, M/M, Spoilers of season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalDestiel_TFW/pseuds/SupernaturalDestiel_TFW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crowley kidnaps Sam, Dean and Cas Dean wakes up and discovers he has to make a choice, one which will haunt him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Choice

Deans eyes opened scared after being knocked on head, his hands were restrained and opposite him was Cas and Sam in a simular position but with their head hanging, "SAMMY, CAS?" Dean felt fear shoot though all his bones only to be relieved by the sound of his brother "do you mind shouting, my head hurts enough" Dean let out a chuckle then he realised Cas still hasn't responded. "Sam, is Cas okay?" He asked with his voice laced with fear, Sam looked over at Cas and nodded "Just asleep, he's breathing" Dean let out a breathe of relief, they were both okay. twenty minutes later Cas woke aswell, once he realised that he was restrained and in an unfamiliar locatioin he asked whether anyone knew what was going on, of course no one did.

A hour passed and they were all trying in various ways to get out of the restraints, every method they tried failed, and they shortly greeted by a familiar face "hello boys" Crowley's strong accent echoed in the building, Dean was the first to respond "what the fuck do you want with us?" the annoyance in his voice was clear to hear, Crowley turned to face him "I've been recruited by Amara to break you, so here I am" Dean felt the blood retreat from his face, of course Amara was apart of this! Crowley began to walk over to Cas and Sam where he pullled out an angels blade, "so Dean, choose who do you want to live, and who do you want to die?" Dean felt his stomach flip, he would rather die then hurt Cas or Sam! Crowley knelt down between both of them moving the angel blade from hand to hand. "Me, kill me" Dean knew it wouldn't work but it was worth a shot ... right? "Dean, Dean, Dean, if I want to break you why on earth would I kill you?" Dean looked at Cas and Sam hoping, begging for them to somehow just disappear and it would be just him and Crowley in the room! "Me, he chooses me" Sam began to say, Dean instantly cried out Sams name telling him to shut up, but of course that didn't work, as Crowley went to plunge the blade into Sam, Cas began to spoke "Crowley, I am telling you, kill me and let them go, then I wouldn't be able to smite you, when i get free" Crowley instantly turned to Castiel, and plunged the angels blade into his heart "CAS!" Dean screamed as the room was covered with a white light, when Dean opened his eyes he saw the one thing he hoped wouldn't be there, burnt into the wall was Cas' wings. Crowley clicked his fingers then Dean's and Sam's restraints unlocked.

Dean ran towards Cas dropping to his knees lifting CAs' head onto his lap "I never got to tell you" Dean cried , Sam attempted to lift Dean from the ground but Dean pushed him away, "I'm sorry Cas, it's my fault, I should have tried harder" Dean rocked the head of his fallen angel in his lap, Sam knew that this was a private moment "Dean, i'll be outside call me if you need me okay?" Dean nodded but continued to cry. When Sam left the room Dean said something he hadn't said in years the words where foreign on his tounge "I love you, not like family Cas ... I love you okay?" Dean knew that there wasn't going to be an answer and that broke his heart "I love you" Dean kissed his angels slightly parted lips, "Please, please wake up".

Once it reached an hour Sam knew then had to start moving otherwise Amara might come and try and get Dean, he ran in and found him sitting there with his head hannding "Dean we need to go" Dean didn't respond, Sam lifted him to his feet and started to walk him out the door "we can't leave Cas" Dean's voice was barely a whisper, Sam helped Dean into the Impala and ran back and picked up Cas' body and placed it in the back seat, Dean sat in the front seat looking out the window making him look like he was in a different world. Sam looked towards Dean and asked one question which he already knew the answer to "Dean? Did you love him?" Dean nodded, Sam knew what it felt like to watch someone you love die, he knew the pain it brought you in your sleep, the constant hope that one day you will wake up and discover it was just a dream ... now he had to watch his brother go thorugh the same pain as he did!


End file.
